genesis_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian Reyes
Ian is a registered Nova currently living and working in Brooklyn. His powers are biological in nature. He tends to be naive and maintains control of his emotions. He is 22 years old. History Ian was born to single mother Nicole Reyes on a crisp, windy autumn day in Brooklyn, New York City. Due to an unbelievable conversation between Nicole and her "soul mate" when she discovered she was pregnant, she was left to raise her child on her own. Cursed by her own genes, she was alone. She considered adoption, but decided against it. There was no way she could give away her child. There was no way she would allow someone to go through what she had to go through, should her "gift" pass on. And so, with minimal help from her parents, Kathy began the task of raising what could be a very special child. Ian's childhood was uneventful, especially compared to his future. Money was tight as he was growing up. His mom was young, alone, and had two mouths to feed. She worked several jobs and was lucky to get babysitters and eventually a day care who understood what she was going through and helped her out. All in all, Ian was just a regular kid. He went to public school, played sports, hung out with friends. Everything about him was average. As he grew older Ian noticed the differences between him and the other kids. At first he noticed how the parents of his friends acted around him. Put bluntly, they seemed to pity him. As he began to understand more, he noticed how different his family life was. He and his mother didn't see each other much. Between school and her working, they only spent a few hours on the weekends and an hour if they were lucky on weekdays. He grew frustrated with his mother as time went on. He wasn't old enough to understand. Eventually the other difference began to show. At first it was minor occurrences. He would drop something inexplicably or he would miss the door knob, small things people don't pay much mind to. But eventually it became difficult to pass it off as something normal. He would be able to put his entire hand through a solid object. As he learned more, he grew more comfortable with the ability. He would "train" his gift, allowing him to fade larger portions of his body through things for larger portions of time. When he had a bit of a grasp on it, the thought crossed his mind to show it to his friends. Something inside him talked him out of it though, luckily. Eventually he brought it up with his mother and she, surprisingly, had answers. She explained their origins and how he was special. The conversation brought the two closer than either thought they'd ever be. Not soon after, at the age of 14, the two were forced to register their Biotags as Novas. At the age of 20, Ian finally had a job that could sustain him and he moved out. He decided this would be the best course of action. He still maintained contact with his mother, as they both had more time now, and their relationship flourished. About a year after he left, Ian's mother died in a car crash. This was one of the only times in recent memory when he let his emotions sweep over him and he fell into a deep sadness. Eventually he worked it out, but not after losing his job and almost losing his apartment. The money he got from selling his mother's apartment was the only thing that kept him off the streets. Currently Ian is working part time for minimum wage in the city and lives in his small apartment. Personality *'+ Calm:' Ian is cool under pressure and is able to handle his emotions. He does not lash out in anger or spiral into depression. He keeps his feelings in check and out of the way. *'+ Intelligent:' Ian is a quick thinker. *'+ Polite:' Though he may not be sincere, Ian is almost always polite. Even to those who have wronged him, Ian remains civil. It takes a lot to push him over the limit. *'''- Somewhat Cowardly: Perhaps the very nature of his power brought about this trait. Being able to escape almost any situation may have some effect on one's willingness to stand and fight. *- Naive:' ''An almost childish naivety is usually present in Ian. He realizes there is evil in the world but the extent of it is lost on him. *'''- Overly Trustful:' ''Stemming from his naivety, Ian is overly trustful. He tends to see the good in others and believes those who have done wrong can change. There is a limit on this, however, and he is capable of realizing when people are "beyond saving." He has a harder time trusting those who are Anti-Nova though (as one would expect) and does not hold these people in the same regard as other wrong-doers. Abilities The ability to pass through solid matter. Currently Ian is able to move himself through just about anything. He has a harder time passing though things such as bullets or even punches, due to the reflexes required. He is currently unable to bring others with him, as other people are too large, but this may change with further training. Relationships Alex Harper - Associate Heath Malcolm - Neighbor Other